The research proposed is on two distinct subjects. On the one hand, further molecular implications of the fluorescence emitted by muscle fibers in various states of activity would be explored. Specifically, attempts to validate further the polarization of this fluorescence as a spatial attitude parameter would be made, by restitution experiments and by comparison with XRD. It would also be attempted to use fluorescence alone to correlate attitudinal state (the polarization) and chemical state (the intensity). Finally, attempts would be made to check the molecular interpretation of mechanical transients by these new fluorescence techniques. On the other hand certain leads concerning the nature of the fundamental dystrophic lesion would be explored, viz., the possibility that a dissociable factor can normalize protein synthesis in polysomes of dystrophic tissue, and the possibility that intracellular creatine concentration regulates the synthesis of contractile proteins.